Hopeless Love Experts
by She11y
Summary: On their way to visit the Love Experts, Kristoff and Anna demonstrate their lack of knowledge on love when they fail to see the connection between them.


"I like to consider myself a love expert," Olaf announced to Anna, turning his disfigured snowball head around 180 degrees to face her as he plonked along. Further back in the group was their characteristic reindeer, who responded to Olaf's comment with a sarcastic grunt.

"Sven's right, Olaf," agreed Kristoff, the leader of the gang. "You don't even understand the consequences of _heat _for yourself."

"Consequences!" Olaf chuckled. "You make summer sound like a bad thing."

He continued to plod forward at Anne's flank, Sven at her other. Kristoff smiled and shook his head; he knew Anna was pleased he had bit his tongue that near revealed the fatal consequences of heat to a blissfully naive snowman. He watched Olaf make a sudden reach for Anna's hand and dragged her over to a frozen flower, admiring its existence with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm. The ice lining its delicate petals had cleverly preserved the plant - one of probably many which were now heavily buried under the sudden winter.

As the pair continued on, the snowman with an animated skip in his step, Sven pulled back so that he fell in line with his human companion. The sun was making its descent, casting a hazy glow on the scene. Anna, Kristoff noticed, had been given an orange halo around her form and he stared in awe of her. Her appearance was striking. He was almost certain that hadn't always been the case. Ethereal thoughts danced in his head. They moved as graceful as she; his sense of awareness momentarily lost.

Sven soon realised, after several attempts, that his frustrated snorts were being ignored. Lacking any further patience, the reindeer thrust his snout under Kristoff's armpit, shaking him from his trance and putting him unstable on his feet. On regaining his balance, Kristoff looked accusingly at Sven, who stared back with just as much determination.

"What?" Kristoff finally demanded.

The reindeer raised the furry mess above his eyes. They had a knowing look in them.

"Sven, seriously, unless you're going to tell me what your deal is, I suggest you stop looking at me with that... that face!"

Before a retort could be made, Kristoff's attention was caught by Anna's eyes on him. She giggled, pressing a gloved hand against her rosy lips.

Kristoff, putting his recent thoughts of the princess aside, folded his arms. "Can we help you, your highness?"

She waved off the way he addressed her, yet continued to smile. "The way you talk to him, as if he can really understand you..."

"You're the one talking to a snowman!" He pointed a hand at Olaf. "A snowman!"

Olaf jumped around in surprise. "Where?" He cried before seeing his stick limbs and remembered that he, in fact, was a snowman and the topic of their subject. "Oh, _sorry!_ Did I forget to mention that part?"

Anna gave them both a genuine smile. "I think it's cute." She shrugged and reverted back to her buoyant behaviour. Olaf beamed and carried on with the journey.

Anna tugged Kristoff playfully on the arm. Grinning, he stumbled forward. One boot became caught behind the other and he fell, knocking the princess too as if they were dominoes. She clung to the collar of his coat as she hit the ground. Kristoff came second with his hands plunging into the snow on either side of Anna's head to reduce the impact of his body on hers. Momentarily shocked, they stared at each other.

"Well, you're a lot bigger from this distance." Anna's words rushed out in an attempt to ease the awkwardness.

"Are you referring to the whole of me or just my nose?" Kristoff asked. Hair had fallen into his face which he shook aside. They shared a fleeting smile

The situation at hand sent Anna back to a similar one when she had first met Hans. Blushing with guilt, she took her hand away from his clothing and used it to try dragging herself from underneath Kristoff, who was heavily built from ice cutting. Cold pain seared through her chest which released a gasp from her.

"I'm crushing you! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Flustered, he hauled himself up and held a hand out to Anna. She accepted the offer. His arm immediately retreated back to his side once she was steady on her feet; her betrothed hand was a dangerous flame.

"Let's make a move gang," he called, avoiding whatever look Anna had tried to give him for his apparent rudeness. Sighting Olaf and Sven already far ahead, he started marching forward, ignoring the knot in his stomach. Tentatively, Anna followed after.


End file.
